


Glasses (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, warning in summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Bruce and Tony helping you when a teacher makes you uncomfortable





	Glasses (Imagine)

You stopped yourself from turning the doorknob, double checking your sweater was zipped before entering the classroom, despite the hot weather. Quickly wiping the sweat away, you walked in, avoiding eye contact with your teacher and ignoring his greeting.

Tony’s eyes raked over your figure, but it wasn’t in the same manner Mr. Rollins did it. You took your assigned seat, at the front of the middle row, and willed your body to acclimate to what you were putting it through.

“Hey Y/N,” Tony whispered from the seat behind you. “Ready for the quiz?”

“Yeah,” you turned. “You?”

You met Tony in that class at the beginning of the term, and he was funny and friendly enough to chat with during free class time. His friend Bruce was the same, though in a more subtle respect.

“Yeah, Bruce and I studied at lunch.”

Bruce came in then, saying hello and taking his seat behind Tony just before the bell rang. As usual, Mr. Rollins perched himself on the elevated stool behind the small table he kept in front of your desk. His eyes immediately went where they always did, only this time his view was obstructed by your zipped sweater.

Tony scoffed behind you, hiding it as a cough. You looked down at the desk, hoping he didn’t figure out what was happening. If he did, he didn’t mention it, and you said your goodbyes after class as usual.

The following day, you walked into the classroom wearing another sweater, but stopped short when you saw Mr. Rollins scowling as a smirking Tony sat at your desk.

“Y/N! Hey, I hope you don’t mind, I forgot my glasses.”

“No, that’s fine.”

You sat behind him, and when you realized Tony’s head would block the teacher’s view of your chest, you sighed in relief and removed the sweater. Bruce came in and gave your shoulder a friendly pat as he sat in his normal seat.

For the rest of the week, Tony sat in your desk, claiming he’d forgotten his glasses again. When Mr. Rollins told him he’d better have his glasses on Monday or get the notes from someone else, it was Bruce that took your seat, with a note saying his glasses broke and was awaiting new ones.

After leaving class, Bruce took his glasses out of his backpack and put them on.

“You have them?” you asked, growing embarrassed. “You saw, didn’t you?”

“Kind of,” he smiled apologetically.

“We weren’t really sure until you came in with the sweater,” Tony chimed in. “Why haven’t you told anyone?”

You averted your gaze, not wanting to have this conversation, but they looked dead set on getting an answer.

“It’s happened before,” you admitted. “At my middle school. They didn’t believe me and I ended up getting in trouble. If I say anything, they’ll just say I’m doing it for attention again since that’s why they said I did it last time.”

Bruce took your hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Did you have witnesses last time?”

When you shook your head, Tony threw his arm around you and began to lead you toward the office. “Well, you do this time, and we aren’t going to let it go until he’s gone.”

“What if we all get in trouble?”

“Clearly you have no idea the weight the Stark name carries,” he informed, opening the door the main office. “Besides, I’ve already got my folks and a lawyer on standby.”

“We don’t have to do this now, or ever if you don’t want,” Bruce assured when you didn’t walk through the door. “But he shouldn’t be allowed to continue to do what he’s been doing.”

Your stomach was in knots, but when Tony stressed he’d threaten legal action if he needed to, you knew they would take you seriously enough to at least look into it. You took a deep breathe to calm your nerves, and with a resolute nod, walked into the office with the boys right behind you.

* * *

 


End file.
